


Поцеловать бо-бо

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Джон и его маленькая знакомая раскрывают Шерлоку значение выражения "Бо-бо".Бета - Aeterna Spirit





	Поцеловать бо-бо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boo-Boo Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259763) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



Джон осторожно залепил ярким лейкопластырем царапину на коленке Люси Фитч. Она торжественно смотрела на него своими карими глазами, казавшимися очень большими на заплаканном личике. Хрупкие, смуглые пальчики крепко сжимали края огромной полицейской форменной куртки, которая была на ней. 

Краем глаза он заметил Шерлока, стоящего рядом, — на удивление сдержанного и терпеливо ожидающего, пока Джон успокаивал маленькую девочку, бьющуюся в истерике до тех пор, пока он двадцать минут назад не подхватил ее на руки. Она отказывалась подпускать к себе полицейских, а скорая уже умчалась, забрав подстреленного мужчину, который, вероятно, выживет, поскольку выстрел был сделан очень умело. Джона на сей счет абсолютно не мучила совесть, разве что он сожалел, что все произошло на глазах Люси, однако это вышло случайно. Они с Шерлоком волею судьбы оказались первыми на месте преступления. 

— Вот и все, — сказал Джон и слегка наклонился, чтобы встретиться с малышкой взглядом. — Ты очень храбрая девочка, Люси. Как насчет того, чтобы покататься в полицейской машине?

Люси покачала головой. Тоненьким, высоким голоском, она мягко произнесла:

— Нет, не _вщё_. Вы неправильно шделали. 

— Что? — Джон взглянул на пострадавшую коленку. Конечно, та немного болит, но царапина поверхностная, она заживёт через пару дней и быстро забудется. А вот нахождение в руках вооруженного психа в качестве заложницы не так легко сотрется из памяти Люси. — У тебя еще где-то болит? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

Девочка покачала головой. 

— Не поцеловал.

— Не поцеловал? — пробормотал Шерлок, явно не осознав, что сказал это вслух.

Джон сразу понял, что она имела в виду, но, прежде чем он успел ответить, Люси снова заговорила: 

— Вы должны поцеловать _бо-бо_ , иначе не заживет, — ее тон подразумевал, что об этом должен был знать каждый. Как ни странно, она сейчас очень напоминала Шерлока, когда тот говорил нечто, вроде «все в мире идиоты, кроме меня». Шерлок резко повернул голову, и выражение «о, неужели?» явно отразилось на его лице. Однако он уловил мрачный взгляд Джона и ничего не сказал.

— Конечно, как я мог забыть? — спокойно сказал Джон. Люси снова подняла свою коленку и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Джон наклонился и поцеловал разноцветную полоску, закрывшую ссадину. — Вот так. Теперь мы все сделали, да? — он взглянул на свою маленькую пациентку, и та ответила ему торжественным кивком. — Хорошо. Идем познакомим тебя с хорошим полицейским, который отвезет тебя к маме, хорошо?

— Да, пожалушта, доктор Ватшон, — прошепелявила Люси и подняла руки, которые выглядели еще более маленькими и тонкими из-за куртки, в которую ее одели. 

Взяв малышку на руки, Джон отнес ее к Лестрейду, который разговаривал с коллегой, поглядывая в их сторону, пока Джон разбирался с вопящей Люси и ее ссадиной. Лестрейд явно оценил умелое обращение Джона с девочкой. У седовласого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда были дети, и Джон знал, что, уняв истерику Люси Финч, снискал особое уважение Грега. 

Джон познакомил Люси с офицером Фраем — коренастым здоровяком, который выглядел так, словно легко мог сминать голыми руками автомобили, но когда тот заговорил с девочкой, его голос и выражение лица смягчились, а голубые глаза засияли. Лестрейд также легко и естественно общался с Люси, интересуясь ее любимыми игрушками и спросив, не хочет ли она с разрешения офицера Фрая включить и выключить сирену, когда они подъедут к ее дому.

— Увидимся утром, Джон, — сказал Лестрейд. Уотсон кивнул, махнул рукой и отошел, оставив им Люси. Он вернулся к ожидавшему его Шерлоку.

— Интересно, — пробормотал тот подозрительно бесстрастным тоном, когда они направились на соседнюю, более оживленную улицу, где можно было поймать такси.

Джон закатил глаза. 

— Заткнись. 

Он не собирался выслушивать насмешки, связанные с испуганной маленькой девочкой.

Шерлок хмыкнул и заговорил снова. 

— Меня всегда интересовала твоя странная заминка сразу после того, как ты перевязывал мне ту или иную рану, словно тебе казалось, что ты... что-то не доделал. 

— Серьезно, Шерлок, у меня есть пистолет, — угрожающе сказал Джон.

— Очевидно, это очень полезно, — они шли так близко друг к другу, что Шерлок столкнулся с Джоном, и тот слегка отступил, чтобы они могли идти плечом к плечу— хотя, учитывая разницу в росте, скорее, плечом к предплечью, — не налетая друг на друга. — Кроме того, я задаюсь вопросом, мой дорогой доктор Уотсон, сможете ли вы оказать мне свои профессиональные услуги, когда мы вернемся домой?

Джон нахмурился и бросил на Шерлока короткий взгляд, поймав его хищную усмешку. 

— О какого рода... услугах... мы говорим? — тихо спросил он.

— Я нуждаюсь во врачевании по всем правилам. Правильном медицинском уходе, — так же тихо ответил Шерлок. Его голос был едва слышен в шуме оживленной улицы, к которой они приближались. 

Джон хмыкнул и усмехнулся.

— Я так понимаю, ты имеешь в виду, что у тебя где-то бо-бо, которое я должен... поцеловать? 

— М-м... да, — он сказал это тем самым тоном, который немедленно всколыхнул в Джоне определенные воспоминания, послав живейший импульс его либидо. Шерлок слегка наклонился в его сторону и хрипло прошептал: — Эта ноющая боль, Джон... Я нуждаюсь в поцелуе, чтобы все немедленно стало лучше. 

В ответ Джон придушенно застонал. Эти слова, голос, а особенно смысл ошеломляюще подействовали на него. 

— Черт, Шерлок... — сглотнув, ответил он напряженным и тягучим тоном. — Хорошо, я так правильно тебя вылечу, что ты потом неделю будешь ходить в раскорячку! 

На этот раз настала очередь Шерлока сдавленно застонать.

Дорога домой показалась им неимоверно долгой, но когда они добрались, ожидание окупилось сторицей.


End file.
